Perpetual Gloom 012b
11:39:25 PM Kate: The silvery dragon guy here leads you out one of the doors in the kitchen, into another hallway, with a window to the courtyard. 11:40:10 PM Amara: So, I know it's kind of forbidden, but I'd really *love* to see the hoard. To be honest, I've never seen one before. I can't even imagine how *huge* it is. And…I bet it's romantic. 11:40:20 PM Amara: Amara flirtyness again 11:40:30 PM Kate: Silver: ... uh, um. I don't know about that, but it's kind of dangerous.... 11:40:41 PM Amara: I like dangerous. 11:40:42 PM Amara: Amara winks 11:41:48 PM Kate: He blushes again. "Uh, um. Yes, but... he eats people. I mean, he really does. And he makes people come here and work for him. My village doesn't even have any young people left anymore." 11:43:14 PM Kate: Silver: And if the village doesn't send anybody, well... they get eaten. 11:43:25 PM Amara: And do you want your villagers to speak of you as "hmm whatever happened to him" or "the young man that romanced and did daring things to prove his bravery" 11:44:10 PM Kate: Silver: ... honestly, I kinda just don't want to be described as "dead". 11:44:31 PM Amara: I promise you upon my dead uncles' souls that I will not let you die because of me. 11:45:20 PM Kate: Silver: ... were they good uncles or bad ones? 11:45:35 PM Amara: The very best a young girl could ask for. 11:45:47 PM Amara: I would have done anything to save them. 11:46:10 PM Kate: Silver: ... well, okay, then. Promise me you won't take anything. 11:46:19 PM Amara: Promise. 11:46:27 PM Kate: Roll bluff! 11:46:53 PM Kate: Silver: ... okay. Good. 11:46:59 PM Kate: Silver: Well, c'mon. 11:47:38 PM Amara: Following, my brave knight. 11:48:08 PM Kate: He starts walking you down the hallway, blushing like crazy. 11:48:54 PM Amara: So….were you forced into working here? 11:49:39 PM Kate: Silver: Yeah, exactly. I kinda hate it. I just try to lay low whenever I can. 11:49:58 PM Kate: He leads you to the end of a corridor and opens a door to a flight of steps going down. 11:50:09 PM Kate: Silver: I'm comically bad at combat, so at least there's that. 11:50:41 PM Amara: Well what would happen if you tried to leave? And I do mean leave this plane. Then you wouldn't have to work here, wouldn't have to worry about Father... 11:51:04 PM Kate: He heads down the steps. "... the whole plane? Well, if anyone noticed they might burn down my village. I've thought about faking my own death." 11:51:50 PM Amara: Hey that's not a bad idea actually. 11:52:36 PM Kate: Silver: or if I were captured and just never came back. 11:53:17 PM Amara: Amara smiles. "You seem like a nice guy. I'd hate to see you waste away in a place like that. You have real potential, you know. To do something amazing." 11:54:08 PM Kate: The steps keep going down and down and down for a long, long time. 11:54:44 PM Kate: Silver: I don't know if I'm *nice* really but... he tortures people. A lot. Right now he's got some crazy water elemental or something and he's just burning it, like it's fun for him. For no reason. 11:55:20 PM Amara: For no reason? None at all? Well that's awful... 11:55:30 PM Amara: Wow….lot of stairs. Are we close? 11:55:45 PM Kate: Silver: Well, it's down in a cave, you know dragons. Heh. Hoards and all that. 11:56:51 PM Amara: Ha. Right. How silly of me to forget. 11:56:53 PM Kate: Silver: I kind of keep money under my pillow. ... I like the clinking sound it makes. 11:57:29 PM Amara: Hehe I can understand that. It's a good feeling. 11:58:08 PM Kate: Silver: I don't know, I don't feel like a dragon most of the time. 11:58:25 PM Kate: You finally reach the bottom of the steps and get into a narrow passageway. 11:59:22 PM Kate: The passageway curves around in a sort of continuous spiral further down, and there are big glass windows set on either side. There's treasure behind the glass, carefully displayed. AM Amara: Well, you're part elven too, aren't you? Maybe you tap into that side more. Hey can we go in there? I just want to look around. AM Kate: Heaps and heaps of gold coins and lots and lots of magical items. AM Amara: Amara goes ahead anyway and starts scanning for the box. AM Kate: Roll Notice! AM Kate: Silver: Oh, uh... I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, I think there are alarms and things... maybe... I don't know. AM Amara: Amara slows down, but doesn't quite stop. AM Kate: There aren't any doors into the glassed-in part, but you can look for the box. AM Amara: (( I shall do that! )) AM Kate: A crown! A jewelled scepter! Dozens of spellbooks! Hundreds of magic items, softly glowing! AM Amara: Amara struggles to resist temptation of all the treasures, but stays strong and continues searching for the box. AM Kate: Silver: ... I don't know if anyone has ever tried to steal anything from Father, but if they did I'm pretty sure they didn't live to talk about it. AM Amara: I don't plan on stealing….per se…. AM Kate: Silver: ... what do you plan on doing? AM Amara: …I'm not sure yet. Hey do you know how to get behind that glass? Or is it magic? AM Amara: I'd like to call it reclaiming. AM Kate: Silver: ... did Father take something from you? AM Amara: Not me. A friend of mine. He asked me to retrieve it, but I'm not even seeing it. AM Kate: Silver: ... I don't think it's a good idea to take anything. AM Amara: Reclaim, friend, reclaim. AM Kate: Silver: Yeah, but... he'll notice. You don't know Father. AM Kate: He shivers. AM Amara: Look, I'm kind of on a time crunch. I don't want to get caught down here. Do you know how to get past these glass walls, or not? AM Kate: Silver: ... well, yes, I heard some guys talking about it. Sometimes Father lets people in there just to show them how scary he is, but nobody's ever taken anything from in there. AM Kate: Silver: ... and it remembers who got in, too. AM Kate: Silver: So he'd hunt you. AM Amara: I'll run. AM Kate: Silver: He can *fly*. And he has an *army.* AM Amara: And hopefully in a few hours I'll be back on my home-plane. Heck I'll take you with so you don't get caught. But can we *please* try to hurry this along. TIME CRUNCH. AM Kate: Silver: ... all right. AM Kate: He puts a hand on the glass, and it disappears. AM Kate: He swallows. "... yep, I'm dead." AM Khiro: Khiro comes up behind him. "We'll get you out. What's your name?" AM Amara: Amara jumps a little bit. "Gods put a bell around your neck." AM Khiro: That would make the sneaking really hard. AM Amara: I haven't seen it back there yet. Have you? AM Khiro: I spotted it. AM Kate: Silver: Augh! Woah! Who are you? Where did you come from? AM Khiro: Oh, right. AM Khiro: Khiro changes back into a green. AM Kate: Silver: I'm Gus. I mean, that's what... oh, you. Right, okay. So you're robbing Father you are both crazy, you know that, right? AM Khiro: Yes, yes. AM Amara: Khiro, lovely showing off, but I'd be ever so happy if you'd go get the godsforsaken box, AM Kate: Gus: ... starting to think the faking my own death plan was the way to go... AM Amara: Hey Gus you still have time for that! Or we can take you with us. AM Khiro: Khiro goes and grabs the box! Getting ready to send a message to Tae Li first, then Kal. AM Kate: Gus: With you, yes, with you would be good. AM Kate: Easily done. No alarms go off. AM Amara: Well, so far, apparently praying to the gods does help. Now let's see if we can get out of here without any trouble. AM Khiro: Khiro comes up with the box. AM Khiro: Khiro stops right before he steps over the boundary where the glass was, though. AM Kate: Gus: I don't... think there's an alarm. It's just that he'll know what's gone and who took the glass down, that's all. AM Khiro: All right. AM Amara: I say we tell the others we're on our way and then run like hell. AM Kate: Silver: ... *that's* your escape plan? No dimension door? Nothing? AM Khiro: We've got that covered, but we all have to be together. AM Amara: Yeah can we just get going? Come on Khiro, just pass through. Hey if I find the alarm I could just melt it down, right? AM Khiro: Khiro Messages Tae Li, and then Kal. "Got it." AM Kate: Silver: ... we are soooo dead. Okay. Right. AM Amara: Amara runs back up the stairs! AM Kate: Gus follows her. AM Khiro: Khiro brings up the rear! AM Kate: You run up the punishingly long flight of steps, and by the time you get to the top you're incredibly out of breath! AM Kate: You see Jamaros and Kalanor cross the courtyard as you get to it. AM Khiro: Where's Tae Li? AM Kate: But you still have to cross the courtyard. Going to need a Bluff or a Disguise check as you go. AM Kate: Tae Li is nowhere in evidence. AM Amara: (( 19 for bluff )) AM Khiro: ((18.)) AM Kate: As you cross the courtyard, one of the people sparring leaves the match to follow you. AM Kate: Back to the Perpetual room! AM Khiro: Khiro messages Tae Li again. "Courtyard!" Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom